Information-Centric Networking (ICN) represents a broad research direction for moving the Internet toward a content/information/data centric network architecture. At least some future network architecture possibilities for ICN are based on empirical research related to network usage and the desire to overcome problems with existing architectures such as Internet Protocol (IP). ICN and its specific architecture designs, such as Named Data Networking (NDN) and Content Centric Networking (CCN), offer a fundamentally different approach in supporting information dissemination over any type of network. CCN and NDN represent content-based (or data-oriented) networking architectures rather than a host-oriented networking architecture. However, deployment of ICN architectures can involve consideration of existing IP network architectures, which presents a significant challenge to traffic engineers and administrators alike.